bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice Angel/Gallery
This article contains a gallery of images related to Alice Angel. Games Bendy and the Ink Machine = Chapter 2: The Old Song AliceWantsToPlayPool.png|Alice's Sent From Above poster seen in the Music Department area. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Tumblr ox3r4kUnZM1sjnmjko2 1280.png|The shelf of Alice dolls in Alice's toy room. PhotobombIncoming.jpg|Alice Angel seen in the television screens as they play the "I'm Alice Angel" song. BorisTheAngel.jpg|Alice Angel's statue above the entrance from the inner sanctum. AngelPath.jpg|Alice's cutout in the Angel Path room. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders AllHailTheFire.png|The large Alice Angel heads seen in the Research and Design area. Chapter 5: The Last Reel Screenshot 2018-10-26 at 2.00.36 PM.png|Alice Angel with Bendy and Boris in the framed picture. BendyFilmClip SentFromAbove.gif|Alice Angel in a clip of "Sent From Above". BendyFilmClip Siren.gif|Alice Angel in a clip of "Siren Serenade". Texture Assets BorisArt.png|A mishmash of Alice, Bendy, and Boris pictures from Chapter 3. Alice Head textures.png|Head texture of Alice's statue. Aa_clip_01.gif|Alice from each televisions found inside the room dedicated to Alice herself. Alice_angel_poster.png|Alice's "Sent From Above" poster. Sirenserenade2.png|Alice in the poster for "Siren Serenade". Fan art winner ch3 decal showbizbendy.png|Alice in the poster for "Showbiz Bendy". |-|Bendy in Nightmare Run = Animations Gameplay BirthOfEvilAlice.png|Alice about to get eaten by Chester before the game over. Bendy_walks_the_Planks's_Game_over_(Alice).jpeg|A defeated Alice on the Game over screen for Bendy Walks the Plank. Bendy_walks_the_Plank_Ending_(Alice).jpeg|Pirate Alice and a defeated Chester on the Final Act screen for Bendy Walks the Plank. Death_and_Taxis_Ending_(Alice).jpeg|Mechanic Alice on the Final Act screen for Death and Taxis. Soup Gone Bad Ending (Alice).jpeg|Alice in a crane and a defeated Canoodle on the Final Act screen for Soup Gone Bad. Dewey Decimated Ending (Alice).jpeg|Librarian Alice and a defeated Dewey on the Final Act screen for Dewey Decimated. Textures CharPortraitAlice.png|Alice's portrait during gameplay. CharPortraitAliceHurt.png|Alice's portrait during gameplay when hurt. GameOverAlice.png|Alice in Game Over screen. PirateWinAlice.png|Alice as a pirate after defeating Chester. CityWinAlice.png|Alice as a mechanic after defeating Gaskette. JunyardWinAlice.png|Alice operating a crane after defeating Canoodle. AliceDominateInkwell.png|Alice as a librarian after defeating Dewey. Alice Master Texture.png|Alice's texture layout. Alice Face Anim Texture.png|Alice's face textures. Miscellaneous NightmareRun-Alice-model.jpg|Alice in the collection of costumes and weapons. |-|Bendy and the Dark Revival = Cartoons Cheap Seats Alice hello to Bendy.png|Alice says hello to Bendy. Bendy happy that Alice agreed to watch movie with him.png|Bendy happy about Alice agreeing to watch the movie with him. Bendy and Alice watching the movie at theater.png|Bendy and Alice Angel watching the movie at the theater. Bendy and Alice watching Boris at Theater.png|The movie that Bendy and Alice watch turns out to have Boris as the actor. Bendy facepalm after seeing Boris at the theater.png|Alice claps after seeing Boris as the star of the movie. Miscellaneous Merchandise = Products Alice-plush2.jpg|Alice's plush toy. Alice-heavenly-plush.jpg|Alice's plush toy in Heavenly Toys edition. Alice-hanger2.jpg|Alice's hanger for the blind bags. Alice-hanger.jpg|Alice's another hanger for the blind bags. AliceAngel-vinyl-unboxed.jpg|Alice's vinyl. AliceAngel-white-vinyl-unboxed.jpg|Ditto, but in white edition. Alice-pillow.jpg|Alice's plush pillow. Alice-PlushClip.jpg|Alice's plush clip. Sunshade.jpg|Alice in the automobile sunshade with Bendy and Boris. Alice-Funko.jpg|Alice's Funko POP! figure. Alice-minifigure.jpg|Alice's buildable set minifigure. DPQGE0SVQAA4 3B.jpg|The image of one of Alice's T-shirts exclusive at Hot Topic. Bendy-Blanket.jpg|A "chibi" version of Alice from the Amazon-exclusive blanket. Miscellaneous Alice-plush-toy2.jpg|An older version of Alice's plush toy. Alice-plush-toy.png|The image of Alice's old plush toy with an early lighting for the background. Aliceplush.jpg|The image of Alice's plush toy in its prototype design. DQ3H0juW0AA00BN.jpg|Alice Angel's plush toy to in the today's offering. Alice-Cutout-offering.jpg|Alice's purchasable cutout from the today's offering. |-|Winning Fanarts = Tumblr oqidifeWNS1w0kfy9o4 r1 1280.png|Alice Angel from the "Siren Serenade" poster, created by one of the Chapter 2 fanart contest winners, Prismahays. Showbiz_Bendy.jpg|Alice Angel along with Bendy and Boris in the "Showbiz Bendy" poster, created by one of the Chapter 3 fanart contest winners MissPeya. All wash up!.png|Alice Angel with Bendy and Boris in the "All Washed Up!" poster, created by one of the fanart contest winners for the Bendy series' future, Catherine S. |-|Others = HappyBirthdayBendy.gif|Alice Angel in the animated image of game's 1 year anniversary. TimetheHobos-doodles.jpg|Alice Angel from the character doodles by TimetheHobo. TimetheHobos-Doodles2.jpg|Alice Angel from another Bendy and the Ink Machine doodles by TimetheHobo. Alice day 3.gif|An animated image of Alice Angel for the countdown to Chapter 5's release. Alice-song-promotion-by-Lauren-Synger.jpg|Alice Angel in the promotion for the Alice songs performed by Lauren Synger. HappyHalloween-from-JoeyDrewStudios.jpeg|Alice Angel in the Happy Halloween image. JoeyDrewStudios-Christmas2019.jpg|Alice Angel in the Merry Christmas image along with Bendy and Boris. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries